A rabbit hole
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: "You're completely impossible! You've brought us down the hole to wonderland, with no white rabbit to guide us!" Teddy smirked, "If I remember correctly, the white rabbit was an unreliable guide anyway." Seven times Teddy Lupin realised he was in love with Victorie Weasley


_©Mint-chocolate-leaves _

_10thAugust 2012_

* * *

_7 times Teddy Lupin realized he was in love with Victorie Weasley_

1. The first time they met.

Teddy was nine and Victorie was seven. Teddy wasn't sure that the butterflies in his tummy were due to the fact that Victorie was both a girl and part Veela or if it was because he hadn't ever met her before. However as soon as he saw her smile he was sure it was neither of the two. He was sure that he loved her from the very first moment.

_A young nine year old Teddy walked into the living room in shell cottage with a carefree smile on his face, his grandmother entering shortly behind him. His hair was a vibrant turquoise – more than likely the brightest colour in the room. _

_As Teddy looked around at the walls that were a light shade of beige he sighed, as if being told that he had to do his chores before being allowed to play quiditch. _

_Just as Fleur and Bill Weasley entered the living room with cups of tea for themselves and Andromeda, Teddy slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. _

_The kitchen was much more __colourful__ than the living room, sporting several shades of green, blue and yellows. While he was admiring the paintwork, a short girl wearing an orange summer dress and sporting long wavy blonde hair seemed to make her way up to him. _

"_The wall wasn't always that __colour__ you know." She started, causing Teddy to jump at the sound of her voice. "It used to be a boring pinky __colour__, but then one day it just changed. Mummy says I used accidental magic, but I think that Daddy changed it because it clashed with his red hair." _

_Teddy turned around cautiously, as he tried to make out something more of the blonde haired girl. It wasn't that she didn't seem nice as such, but the fact that she was a girl set him on edge. After all, seeing as Teddy was only nine years old, he didn't know what to make out of her._

_Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Teddy felt nervous, as if he were about to walk on a tightrope one thousand __metres__ above the ground. When he didn't reply, the girl smiled at him as if to ease the tension,_

"_My name's Victorie by the way. Victorie Gabriel Weasley,"_

_Teddy couldn't help but smile back, as his thoughts tried to unravel themselves from their twisted childish actions. His heart thumped in his chest, and as he tried to formulate a reply, he realized that he felt something about Victorie that he hadn't ever felt before. _

"_I'm Ted." He finally spoke after several minutes, "Ted Lupin."_

* * *

2. The time she got sorted.

He was sat next to his friends when she walked up to the stool, her blonde hair falling gracefully down her robes. She sent Teddy a shy smile as she sat down, before getting placed into Gryffindor like him.

"_So Teddy," The boy in question turned to look over at his friend, Vincent O'Riley, his hair short and black like his godfather's Harry, "Who's the person you know who's being sorted today?"_

_Teddy smiled at Vincent knowingly, causing some of the girls around him to sigh dreamily, before looking up at the stool that was sitting in the middle of the hall, a small first year sat down,_

"_Victorie Weasley, she's one hell of a witch I can tell you that." He replied after a while, his voice full of an emotion that he was only ever able to emote to when he was talking about her. _

"_Sounds like someone has a crush," Vincent laughed, causing Teddy to glare at him as his hair turned a vibrant __colour__ of red. The metamorphagus was about to respond, but his outburst was forgotten when he heard;_

"_Weasley, Victorie."_

_A taller than average blonde girl stepped out from the short line of only around four first years left to be sorted, and gracefully made her way over to the sorting hat was a worried look on her face. _

_Her eyes immediately found Teddy's through the crowd, and before the sorting hat was placed over her head, she sent Teddy a shy smile, to which he replied with a grin._

"_You sure you don't have a crush on her?" Vincent whispered over to him, having caught the love stricken grin on Teddy's face, "Because it certainly looks like it,"_

_Teddy quickly looked over at Vincent his hair turning a light shade of red – known to most as pink – in embarrassment, causing his friend to smirk._

"_I knew it!" _

_Sighing, due to the fact that he knew that Vincent would be teasing him later in their dormitory, Teddy looked back over at Victorie, another smile breaking onto his face when the sorting hat shouted out,_

"_Gryffindor!"_

* * *

3. The time he snuck her out to Hogsmeade.

He was a fourth year and she a second. They both spent hours in Zonko's, Honey dukes and the three broomsticks. Victorie was in awe with wide eyes as she sipped at her butter beer. It wasn't even a Hogsmeade day, and Victorie told him that the day was the best, most fun day she had ever had. Fortunately they didn't get caught sneaking back to the common room.

"_Where are we going Teddy?" Victorie asked the fifteen year old as he dragged her, a mere twelve year old down the corridor with as much excitement as a two year old with a new toy._

"_We are going somewhere new." Was all the Metamorphagus replied, remaining adamant to his state of secrecy. _

"_No, I'm being serious here Ted, where are we going?" She asked again as she tried to break free from Teddy's grasp._

"_Somewhere new, if I told you it would ruin the surprise." _

_Victorie sighed, but stopped in her efforts to break free. She supposed that the sooner she allowed the metamorphagus to take her gallivanting around the castle, the sooner she would be able to get back to writing her essay for Professor McGonagall._

_When the two stopped at the statue of the hump-back witch, Teddy smiled casually at Victorie, who frowned back at him._

"_What is all of this about Ted?"_

"_It's a surprise!" Was all he said, before taking his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at the statue with a smug look on his face, "__Dissendium__!" _

_Victorie looked on in awe as the statue moved, revealing a passageway that was more like a hole than a passageway to be precise. Without warning Teddy immediately took Victories hand and jumped down the hole dragging her down with him. _

_Slowly after they stood up, the statue returned back to its usual area, now blocking the exit,_

"_What on earth is wrong with you Theodore Lupin?" Victorie immediately hissed, as Teddy casted '__lumos__' with his wand, brightening the passage so that they could both see. "You're completely impossible! You've brought us down the hole to wonderland, with no white rabbit to guide us!"_

_Teddy smirked, _

"_If I remember correctly, the white rabbit was an unreliable guide anyway."_

* * *

4. When he gave her boyfriend detention.

Teddy was a fifth year and Victorie a third. She and her boyfriend were tormenting a young Slytherin boy, much to Teddy's disgust. Immediately he gave her boyfriend a detention and took away thirty points. After a long lecture, Victorie walked away with only ten points deducted from their house. She got detention for messing up in charms later that day anyway.

_If there was something that Teddy hated more than bullying, he hadn't discovered it yet. _

_However, as the sixteen year old walked down the corridor, his prefect badge on his robes, and his hair the usual __colour__ of turquoise he found himself not only full of hatred and disgust, but full of disappointment and misery as well._

_If there was something that Teddy hated more than bullying, it was probably seeing a child being bullied due to prejudice by the girl he had crushed on for several years and her boyfriend._

_If there was anything he hated more than that, it was probably said boyfriend._

"_What's going on here?" The metamorphagus asked, his voice strangely calm, yet his hair a bright shade of red, showing how angry he really was. _

_Victorie and her boyfriend quickly turned around to look at Teddy, both of them wearing arrogant looks on their faces as if they thought they should be gaining points for tormenting the small boy behind them, rather than gaining a detention._

_Victories boyfriend was the one who broke the silence, smirking at Teddy as if he was superior to him,_

"_He's a Slytherin; we were showing him his place."_

_Teddy's jaw clenched slightly, and he had the sudden impulse to hex the boy to show __**him **__his place, but he just sighed, as he walked past them, telling them to,_

"_Stay there, and put your wands back in your pockets."_

_As he walked up to the small Slytherin boy, he placed a small smile on his face,_

"_Are you alright?" He asked. When all he received was a curt look, he smiled again, telling the boy that the two Gryffindor's would be punished and that he could go to lunch now._

_Within seconds the Slytherin had disappeared down the hall, and Teddy had re-approached the two third years, his face masking all emotion as he simply asked them why they did it._

"_Because Slytherins are evil, and we were showing him what happens to the people who are evil in society!" Victorie accused, standing her ground as she looked into Teddy's disappointed eyes._

* * *

5. When she entered the prefects compartment.

Teddy was head boy that year, and Victorie had just been named a prefect, as was her best friend's brother. When she walked into the compartment she squealed, realizing Teddy was head boy. The head girl quickly brought him from his quick love sick phase and they started the meeting.

"_So, Teddy I thought that maybe we could go over the afterhours schedule who does which rounds first etcetera, then we could go onto what we have planned for the year, and then finally tell them who'll be doing rounds on the train when." The head girl, Georgia Thompson informed the seventeen year old with a smile on her face. Teddy smiled back,_

"_Sure Georgia, we can tell them that, but we need to remember to tell them the passwords, after what happened with last year's heads… well I don't want to be a laughing stock on my first day as head boy."_

"_Me neither." Georgia agreed with a slight laugh in her voice, "Okay, now we can just wait for about ten seconds until the prefects get here. Who do you think the new prefects are going to be this year?"_

_Teddy shrugged with a carefree expression on his face, before looking at the door where he could see several prefects walking up to them._

"_I don't know, but I guess we're going to find out now, right?"_

* * *

6. Their first kiss.

It was Teddy's last day at Hogwarts, and he was nursing a terrible hangover, having celebrated the end of his schooling career. He staggered out of his dormitory and down to breakfast, where Victorie was waiting with a hangover potion. She passed it to him hesitantly, a weak smile on her face, before rushing out of the hall, leaving Teddy stunned. He quickly started running after her, all the way to the Gryffindor common room. He found her crying, saying she would miss having him around. He silenced her with a kiss.

_A throbbing pain in Teddy's head was what brought him back into consciousness the next morning, and he soon found that he, along with most of the other seventh years, were experiencing the horror that was a hangover. _

_With much effort he finally got out of bed, stumbling down from the heads common room to the great hall. He immediately groaned from the noise, due to the fact that his head felt as if it was going to split in half from the pressure. _

_Teddy Lupin vowed to himself that he wouldn't get __**that **__drunk in his life ever again. _

_Within seconds, he sat down next to Victorie, who was waiting for him with a hangover potion in her hands, a weak smile present on her face._

"_Oh Victorie, you're amazing!" He told her, before draining the potion from the vial, and smiling slightly at the blonde once his head had settled slightly._

_Victorie nodded slightly, tears forming in her eyes as she smiled. Suddenly however, she shook her head 'no' before standing up and running out of the great hall. _

_Teddy stared after her, before standing up himself, still feeling a sick feeling in his stomach from all the alcohol he had consumed, as he ran after her. _

_Victorie stopped running when she reached the Gryffindor common room, giving Teddy the opportunity to grasp her hand in his, as he turned her around to look at her in the eyes,_

"_Victorie, ignore the fact that I'm still hung-over, and please tell me what's wrong."_

_Victorie immediately widened her eyes, before looking into Teddy's own eyes, of which managed to calm her down slightly, _

"_I'm just gonna miss having you around, you know? And then I'll be stuck with those I miss teddy mome–" _

* * *

7. When he said 'I do'

He was twenty one and she was nineteen. She walked down the aisle looking extremely stunning wearing her ivory white wedding dress. He understood that he would never willingly let his princess, now queen go. After saying their vows, they both said 'I do' before having their first kiss as husband and wife. Victorie might have taken a long time to win over, twelve years to be exact, but Teddy realized that she was well worth the wait.

* * *

A/N: The first One-shot of thirty-three in the challenge I'm taking part in! It's the 'next gen armada' challenge in case anyone wanted to join in! It seems really cool so far! I hope you like this, feedback is appriciated, I love reviews and all that kind of stuff! Until next time!


End file.
